If I'm such a Stiff, why are you stiff for me?
by LordOfTheOverworld
Summary: Yes it is how it sounds, (ahembonersahem)Tris has turned her back completely on her Abnegation ways and, well you can't really call her a Stiff She is like a girl in a candy store, Peter is all over her(literally)and she is all over Four, Will and I don't like the word 'slut', but .. this story hasn't got much of a plot but who needs one of those? Also a dark side...
1. Chapter 1

(Just to give you all another taster, to keep you interested: Edward may have a deep crush (or undeniable love) on our infamous Tris, who already 'belongs' to Peter and Tobias (Will doesn't pose as a threat to Edward and Peter, and Tobias must keep it a secret in order to keep his job) What will Edward do in order to get the love of his dreams (or nightmares, as it may seem) Oh, and Uriah is gay.)

IT'S FINALLY, FINALLY HERE! AFTER ALL THIS TIME I MUST ADMIT, I'M KINDA NERVOUS FOR YOUR RESPONSE, THE TENSION HAS BEEN BUILDING UP, AND I DON'T WANT TO BUILD IT UP ANY FARTHER, SO WITHOUT FARTHER ADO:

"Here," I toss my bundled up Abnegation shirt to Peter, who stands, awed with everyone else.

I have no idea where the guts came from, but I have enough to jump. I will jump first, for the little girl who didn't make it to the roof, for her sister who still cries over her death behind the crowd of initiates. I will jump first for my father who I betrayed, my mother who never doubted me. And look where that got her, a daughter who is willing to risk her life to jump into an empty black pit, from a roof, no doubt. Her daughter who is betraying her home faction by exposing to much of her flesh.

I start to feel the cold prickling at my arms, but make no attempt to warm them.

"Are you sure, Stiff?" asks the older boy who led us here.

I don't answer, I jump. Gasping, I look up at the edge of the building through the hole in the ceiling.

"Over here" instructs a deep voice to my right.

I scramble to the edge of the net I have landed in, unable to see in the pitch black. I reach out and find a muscular hand in the darkness.

"There's a step here," the same voice.

I step down with help from the unknown boy.

"What's your name?" he asks.

I pause, my name? My name could be something completely different now, heck, who says it has to be a name, it could be an animal, or a thing.

"Think about it," he sounds amused.

"Tris," I hadn't realized I had settled on a name, but I like this one..

"Hi, Tris. I'm Four," Four? Is that a nick name, or did he choose it? Did he earn it somehow? I am too curious, always have been.

"Wait by the door with Zeke," he orders.

I slowly head for the barely visible door, cautiously placing one foot in front of the other.

"Boo!" I jump at the loud voice coming from the darkness by the door.

"Hi, I'm Zeke," he laughs."What's your name, first jumper?" Zeke seems friendly, I wonder if he has a friendly face, with a smile that never fails to reach his eyes.

"I'm Tris" I say to the darkness.

"Right, we'll wait here for the others."

Peter jumps next. He is a tall, pale boy with bright green eyes that I noticed the first time I saw him, on the train. His hair is dark, so dark it looks jet black, and he has light freckles below his eyes and on his nose. I couldn't really tell when we were on the roof, but I guess my head reaches his shoulders.

"Hey, Stiff," he calls, I wonder how he sees me.

"Yes," I answer. I suppose I am still Abnegation, at least I will be until initiation is over.

"Here," he shoves the blouse into my hands and I slip it on, it's cold down here, under the earth.

"So, why'd you leave Abnegation, not enough of a Stiff?" he has a sneer in his voice, as if I; a Stiff, am something disgustingly untouchable to anyone.

"I wanted to be free, and yes, I am not Stiff enough for Abnegation," I say the truth.

"Oh, well..." Peter seems unable to conjure a remark.

I notice Zeke has been very quiet.

"So, Zeke, are you gonna be our instructor?" I ask, looking back at the dark blodge that is him.

"No, that's Fours job, I'll be instructing the Dauntless-born initiates," he says shortly.

He's obviously not interested in conversation, so I turn back to Peter.

"What was your old faction?" I ask Peter daringly.

I know you're not meant to talk about it after you transfer, but Dauntless don't seem to play by many rules.

"Candor, I don't think honesty is nessesary in life, I really didn't belong there," I am surprised by his truthfulness, especially from his choice of words.

"Funny, that was very _honest_ of you," I put emphessis on the word, 'honest', making Zeke snigger behind us.

"Whatever, Stiff," using the word 'Stiff' seems to be a rebound comeback when his words don't work out accordingly.

After everyone has been rounded up, Four leads us to our dorms.

"These halls are very dark,mind you don't fall," says Four, I almost trip as we come to a flight of stairs leading farther into the ground.

Someone stedies me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I look back to smile gratefully at the person only to find it is Peter, his hand still on my shoulder as we jog through the dark hallway.

Peter removes his hand as we emerge into the dim light of another hallway. We continue down this hall, passing a huge opening filed with people and shops and a large, loud waterfall. We keep going , passing a drinking fountain with a dim blue light above it.

"Here we are," we stop outside a black door, marked 'Initiates'.

"Make yourselves at home, I will be back in 20 minutes to show you the dining hall" he says, after glancing at me, Four hurries off.

_Wait, he glanced at me?Why? _I look after him until he disappears into the darkness.

"Welcome home everybody, please keep your hands and feet inside the premises at all times, and don't wander into the darkness, it will, most certainly, swallow you whole . Thank you for your time, you've been a wonderful audience!" A tall boy with blondy-brown hair mocks an intercom voice, making me laugh half-heartedly. This seems to grab his attention as he heads toward the bed I have chosen at the end of the dorm, to the left of the door.

"Hi, I'm Will, what, may I ask, is your name?" he smiles welcomingly, and it warms my heart to see that someone is even the slightest bit happy to be here.

"Tris," he does not extend his hand for me to shake, for which, I am glad. We do not openly touch each-other in Abnegation if we can help it.

"So, you're a Stiff, cool," this takes me off-guard._ Cool? Being Abnegation is not 'cool' it is anything but cool._

"Is this bed taken?"asks the dark skinned girl, Christina.

"No, go ahead," I say, allowing her to take the bunk above me, just as a big, chunky boy climbs up the bed Will's taken beside me.

"Hi, I'm Christina" she extends her hand to Will and then to Al.

"So, what faction, are you all from?" she asks.

"Erudite," says Will. this surprises me, he said Stiffs are cool and the Erudite despise Abnegation. Am I over thinking this?

"I'm Will, by the way," he ads.

"Candor," the big guy above Will, Al, says.

"Same," says Christina.

I look around the dorm, there are 6 bunk beds in the room, they must have only set this up today, as there would have been 10 of us but, one girl didn't make it to the roof and one boy couldn't pluck up the courage to jump in the first place. It makes me feel as though I somehow stole his courage and used it for my own good, though it is impossible.

3 beds against the left wall, 3 against the right, two are occupide on this side, all beds on the right are ocupide. These must be the groups, Will Christina, Al and I- Peter and the rest playing the 'other group'.

"What made you switch faction, Stiff?" asks Christina.

"I'm not sure," I lie, though it's only half a lie, I have reasons but they may change, plus I think having one person who knows here is enough.

"Ugh, I can't believe I might be stuck in the same faction as Peter!" she exclaims.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We were both in Candor. He used to tell the teachers I punched him and stole from him, They believed every word of course, he was Candor, after all."

"But you're Candor too?" I say.

"I know, right. It's so unfair."

We wait another few minutes before Four returns.

"Right, follow me," he orders when he opens the door.

We follow him to the huge opening we passed on the way to the dorms. The only thing separating the open area from the large waterfall is a mettle bar running across the edge of the place.

"This, initiates, is the Pit," explains Four.

"The Pit, seriously?" sniggers Christina.

Fours face is hard and tight, as he stalks over to Christina, leaning his head close to hers, eyes narrowed.

"Funny, is it?" he snaps.

"No," she squeaks.

"If I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. If I were you, I would keep my overly large gob shut," he warns and returns his attention back to the path ahead of us, walking into the darkness. We all follow.

"What an ass-hole," she murmurs.

"Maybe he just doesn't like to be laughed at," I say as I follow the group into the darkness.

We pass a crowd of Dauntless-born initiates, all dressed in black and I hear them laugh light heartedly.

A/N- SORY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A BIT LONGER, AND MORE INTERESTING, PROMISE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DAN'T JUDGE THE STORY BY THE FIRST CHAPTER, AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner the next day, I sit with Will, Christina, Al and Four. The new initiates are spread across two tables, the Dauntless-born initiates are scattered around the dinning hall.

"What is that you're eating?" I ask, examining what looks like a slab of meat between two chunks of bread on Christinas plate.

"Are you sirius? This is a Ham-burger." She laughs.

"What is it?"

"It's like, what you Abnegation would call 'Bread and meat', how did you live without this, Stiff?"

"The food in Abnegation is very plane," I inform.

"Ah, so that's why you transferred," pipes up Will.

"Yeah, it was the food," I grin.

"Tris, did you just make a joke?" Will asks in mock amazement, or is his amazement real?

"Yeah, I suppose I did," It's unusual for a Stiff to understand hummer, guess it's self-indulgent to laugh.

"Initiates, follow me!" calls Four, standing between the two tables.

I watch Four as we walk through a hall to an unknown destination. He is a tall, dark looking guy, his hair is a deep brown and his eyes a dark blue, a blue that seems to change color with the seriousness of his mood. I can see his muscles clearly through his white t-shirt, their movements are rigid, on-edge. His shoulders are constantly tense and his face is sharp, determined.

"This is your first training room. There are three stages of initiation, stage one is physical, that is all you need to know for now."

We file into a long, well lit room, with several tables layed with guns and ammo. After gathering in a group in-front of Four, he continues to speak.

"We will be starting your training today, I assume after spending a night in the same room together, you trust- or don't trust- your room mates enough to be in the same room as them with a gun." He smirks.

Peter stands near a table with a gun on it, casually sliding his hand over the mettle of the pistol.

"Ah, ah, ah," Four lifts Peters hand with his thumb and finger and lifts it like a rag off the gun.

"Looky, no touchy," he says, before returning his attention back to the group.

"Right, I'm gonna show all of you how a gun is operated," Four heads toward the pistol Peter was examining.

Without hesitation, he aims and fires the gun at the target board opposite the table, hitting the bulls-eye.

"Shoot until you hit one of the inner circles- or outer circles, if you're one of the slow ones," a man in the corner of the room orders, sneering at us all.

I hadn't notices him come in, but now that I see him, it will be hard to forget his face. He looks like something out of a nightmare, there are countless piercings on his pale, pointy face. There are at least three rings on his eyes-brows and as he smiles at us all, the piercings on his lips and the corners of his mouth stretch by a few mm. I almost flinch as he sets his eyes on me, but stop myself just in time, forcing myself to stare back until Four introduces him to the group.

"Initiates, this is Eric, your co-instructor," Four motions to him and he nods, glaring angrily.

We all grab a gun and start shooting at the targets. Peter, beside me, misses the target three times, Al hits the wall, a foot away from the board, sending chips of brick flying. I miss twice, the third time I his the outer circle. The gun is heavy and uncomfortable in my hands, it sends a shock to my shoulders every time I pull the trigger, forcing me to rake a step back every time.

"Stand your ground, Stiff!" Eric smiles slyly at me, stretching his lip piercings.

I glare back at him, then turn back to the target. Point, aim. I squeeze one eye shut and focus the other, consentrating on the center of the board. Fire- the shock hits my shoulders and I open both eyes to stare at the board. I squint- the bullet hit the third circle to the middle, better than everyone so-far.

"Stop!" demands Eric and I shiver as the room falls into a deadly silence that seems almost loader than the gunshots

He stalks over to my target board and peers at it. I look over to Christina who is in the crowd of initiates that have gathered behind me, probably in the hope of seeing me get burned by Eric's words. She gives me a questioning look and I shrug in return.

"Well well, Stiff. 90 points, I'll have to keep an eye on you."

Peter- along with the rest of the group- looks awed, his best score was thirty.

"That was some shot, Tris," says Will as he strips off his top and climbs into bed.

I look away, I am still Abnegation and we do not openly show skin, which is why I will change in the bathrooms.

"Thank you."

"I've been studying combat and physical abuse for years and I only got 60 points," he says.

"Really? What can you learn from books about combat?"

"Lots of stuff: your posture, controlling your mind while under pressure, though that takes a long time to master..." Will continues to go into great detail on combat while I gaze around the room.

My eyes seem to fall on Peter, who is talking to a guy called Edward, a boy slightly taller than Peter, with blond hair and brown eyes. Peter looks up and our eyes meet across the room. The green is just as bright from here as it is up close, dulling the grey of mine. I find his face intriguing, his eyes can shift from glittering with amusement or joy, to darkened with hate and resentment, even a far-away look of plotting for revenge. I notice he has been staring back at me and blush slightly. I catch him smirking just before I get dragged out of my mind daze by Will tapping my arm.

"Tris? Wakey wakey," he mocks.

"Sorry. Yes, that's very interesting, umm combat, controlling the mind..." I trail off, unable to convince him that I was listening.

"I know, I know, I ramble, It's an Erudite thing."

"How come you don't mind?" I ask.

"Don't mind what?"

"Being around a Stiff?"

"Why would I?"

"Everyone else does and after all the articles on how horrible we are, Erudite- in particular- hate us." I specify.

"I don't believe that you're keeping all the fresh food and equipment to yourselves, I think it's all nonsense."

I stay quiet for a moment. How can one person out of the second biggest faction be so nice, while the rest live with lies they insist on believing?

"Oh, how come? They give you all the reasons to believe the lies, why don't you?" I have to ask.

"Because my mother was Abnegation, she knows the truth behind it all... I know, 'faction before blood', but why wouldn't I believe my own family? They are my blood, they're me. I wouldn't defy them of my trust when they did nothing to be defied?"

A huge pang of guilt hits my stomach like a bomb, making it seem 10 time heavier. Why did I defy my parents of my trust? What did they do wrong? Nothing.

"I need to talk with Christina, be right back," Will leaves me with a Sleeping Al on the other bunk to head over to Christina, who is scolding Peter for the second time today.

I hang my head in guilt, almost certain it will swallow me whole if I face it and stare it down. I will not cry in-front of everyone, I refuse, I won't. I-

"Stiff?" I look up to see a blurry Peter standing by my bed. I don't let the tiers fall, I will not give Peter the satisfaction of seeing a Stiff cry.

"Yeah?" I choke.

"Are you Ok?" he he looks slightly concerned, at least, that is what I see behind the amusement in his eyes.

"Yep" I mumble.

I jump as he moves to sit by me on the bed. he doesn't notice, but him being so close is rather distracting. Abnegation are unused to this type of close contact. Our legs touch and I can't keep the blush off my face. Going from pale to scarlet must be extremely noticeable, as Peter seems to be holding back a laugh, not able to keep the grin off his face.

"What?" I demand, more angry than embarrassed.

"Nothing," he says, lying back across my bed.

I don't think before I lie back with him, must be the Dauntless settling in. He turns his head to look at me, a surprised expression on his face. I examine his eyes once more, I was wrong about the color, they are green, but with specks of orange around the iris, unusual. I let my eyes drift down to his mouth, I can feel his breath on my nose. As I search his face, I feel him searching mine, but I don't mind the intensity of his stare, it comforts me that he can look at me for s long.

"Hey Peter!" Sounds Edwards deep,edgy voice from the other side of the room, he sounds annoyed.

Peter sits up and walks over to his friend without hesitation, not even glancing back at me.

"So, Tris, what do you think we'll be doing to morrow?" Will sits back on his bed, opposite me.

"I dunno, fighting, I guess"

"Nope, knife-throwing," he smiles proudly.

"How do you know?"

"Well, if you read 'combat skills', it tells you that.." Off he goes again.

I don't know how the Erudite live like this, always babbling on about ... whatever it is they talk about, always bickering and arguing, comparing notes...I wouldn't be able to stand it. But I should listen to what he's saying, it sounds important.

"...then fighting comes in, it should really be first though, because guns and knives should be a last resort thing, I mean you don't want your first thought to be 'Ok, I'm under attack, I should shoot them in the head.' But I guess it is the quickest way out of a bad situation..."

"Everything is so complicated with you Erudite..." I point out, after his rampage.

"Quite the contrary, we're very smart and already know everything, we just argue 'cause there's always more than one side, even in one persons head," though his words are cocky, they are also inspiring.

"You're amazing..." I whisper, he wasn't supposed to hear, but he did.

"What was that? I'm amazing? How flattering." He smiles and launches himself at me, pushing me back on to the bed.

It gives me a fright, until he starts tickling me, something we don't do much in Abnegation.

I giggle uncontrollably, twisting and turning on the bed, while Will laughs at my reaction.

When he finally stops, my stomach aches and my cheeks hurt from smiling.

I look up to find everyone in the room looking at us, from where they were standing in conversation, all distracted by my outburst of laughter.

"Well, at least someone's enjoying themselves in this death-trap," Christina breaks the silence.

**A/N- Hi guys, chapter two! I was aiming for a longer chapter, but this seemed like a good way to end it. The next one will, most certainly, be more interesting, promise! Thanks to all the people who have given reviews, they were demanding, but that's what works! I like a bit of demand!(AhemPLEASEPLEASECHERRYONTOPahem) Anyway, keep reviewing, the more reviews and followers, the quicker I will update! Thanks!**

**A/N- Now, a little, picky birdy told me that she/he wanted to see some action NOW, not in the next few days, so, I'm adding this scene to chapter two. Happy, little birdy? Good.**

The lights are out when I return to the dorm after changing in the bathroom. Being the only Stiff here is bad enough, I don't want to make it harder on myself by changing in front of all those mocking eyes.

I tip-toe to the end of the dark room, where my bed is. Once I find it, last one on the left, I grab the bar to lead myself to the head of the bed. I scrape my hair into a long pony-tail and bend to get into bed, only for some to wrap their arms around my waist and pull me onto the bunk I had been heading for. I gasp, but make no other sound as the person pulls me under the quilt with them. I hear deep breathing and know from the masculine arms that it is a boy, either Will or Peter, I'm sure.

I regain myself and turn to see who it is in my bed, though under the quilt, and with the light off, it's impossible to tell. I slide my hand across the mattress and onto his chest, which is rising and falling regularly. I expect him to stiffen of move away at the unexpected contact. Slowly, I glide my hand up to his neck, then to his chin. I touch my fingers lightly to his lips, which crack open on contact.

"Tris?" he whispers, I am almost sure it is Will.

"Yes," I answer.

"What're you doing?" I am certain now who it is in my bed.

"I might ask you the same thing, Peter."

"Ah, the O'l Stiff's figured out who is in her bed. What gave me away?"he asks, amused.

"Why are you in my bed?" I ask, removing my fingers from his lips.

"Just wanted to say Hi."

"Right, well you've said it, now what?"

I jump as Peter lands his hand on my waist.

"No need to be so rigid, Stiff, I won't bite. Hard," he says.

I feel movement on the bed and once it stops, his face seems to be less than an inch from mine, his breath hitting my mouth from close range.

"I'm surprised you haven't moved away, or slapped me in the face by now," I stiffen, his lips brush mine as he talks.

I should move away, I should slap him, I should tell him to back off. But I don't, I won't because I have noticed him. His presents in the room is like someone constantly pointing a camera at me, taking picture after picture. The way he looks at me, his green eyes penetrating the barrier I have been trained to put up over the years, penetrating the years I have been trained to be Abnegation, to be a Stiff. I have noticed it working.

I slide my left hand under his neck and pull his face closer to mine, closing the gap between us so our lips collide. His mouth is soft and smooth and seems to fit with mine perfectly. It is only a small kiss, we do not deepen it to a passionate, hungry one, for which, I am glad. We barely know each-other, I only met him a day or so ago.

I feel his eyes on me in the darkness.

"Not bad for your first kiss, Stiff," there is amusement in his voice and it annoys me that he assumes he is my first. I let my words slip before thinking.

"If you must know, that was not my first kiss," I feel my face redden and an thankful for the darkness.

"Oh? Who was your first kiss then?"

"Robert, you wouldn't know him..." It is more a hope than a fact.

He laughs silently and annoyance is injected into my voice.

"What?" I snap.

"Abnegation Robert? I beat him up in 2nd grade, seriously, that looser?"

He stops laughing at the silence I'm giving him, he must also feel the glare I'm giving him...

"Sorry, sorry...anyway, where were we?" he says, and then-

"Ah, yes-" he places his hand on my cheek and before I can stop him, his lips are on mine again.

I am too tired to do anything but grunt in annoyance, he pulls back and I can tell his eyes are on me.

"I'm tired..." I whisper and he moves a bit.

At first I think he's getting out, but no, he's making himself more comfortable to settle down for the night. He curls his hand around my waist and I close my eyes. Just before drifting off, I rest my hand on his cheek.

**_CHAPTER 2: FINISHED!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N-If you haven't re-read chapter two yet, please do, it's quite the interesting scene. Nah, just kidding, that's barely a taster of the 'getting down and dirty' that's coming up, not so much in this chapter, this one gives us a taster of Tris and Four, and HOW HOT HE IS, also, Tris' mind can get surprisingly dirty...read to find out, if you dare. Sorry, looking for a catch- phrase is harder than it seems, too bad "Faction before blood is taken! Oh, and I also forgot to mention that I own nothing you recognise, quotes included, only some of them, mind._**

I wake the next morning to the memory of what happened last night between me and Peter. I feel around the bed in-front of me, my eyes still closed. No Peter. I open my eyes, there is some light filtering through the sheets, and I hear people talking and moving around.

"Tris? Tris!" I hear Christinas voice as she shakes me roughly to get me up.

I grunt and pop my hear over the edge of the quilt. After squinting at the light for a second, I begrudgingly crawl out of bed and, before grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom, I say-

"Fuckeruew, that was the best tity-farting sleep I've ever had!" _(QUOTE FROM Paul, THE MOVIE)_

"I'm guessing you're new to the swearing world?" Christina raises her eyebrows at me, a light grin on her face.

"Just a little bit, I'll get there, don't worry,'' I smile, and bundle my clothes into my arms.

I will change in the bathrooms again today, and tomorrow, and probably everyday until initiation is over.

"Hey, Stiff, where d'you think you're going?" I turn to find the source of the noise. Drew is standing with a smirk on his face by his bed. I ignore him and turn back to the door, only to find it has been opened, Four stands in the doorway in-front of me, looking me up and down. I must look as surprised as I feel, because an expression of amusement crosses his face.

"It's fine, Tris, you go change, but be quick," he says, and once I pass him, through the door, I hear the room fall quiet as they notice his presence.

"Right, grab a knife and follow my lead," Four instructs after breakfast.

We stand in a room similar to the gun room. There is a line of tables with target boards opposite them along the wall.

Four grabs a knife and we all watch as he moves swiftly and there's suddenly a knife in the bulls-eye of a target board.

"Show them again, they all seem a little dumb-struck," Eric walks in, his piercings stretched with a chilling smile.

Four obeys, picking up another knife. This time, I watch him closely. He lifts his right arm back, the one holding the knife, and holds his left arm in-front of his torso, as if to steady the throw. His feet don't leave the ground as he swings his arm forward and lodges the knife right beside the first one.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Chop-chop!" demands Eric, clapping his hands twice.

We all rush to a table and everyone else proceeds in throwing the knives. I choose one of the dagger-like knives, with a black handle and a dark silver blade. First, I practice the movements Four demonstrated, moving my arm back and forth, back and forth.

"Hey, Stiff, you're supposed to_ let go _of the knife," Drew, across the room, laughs at his pathetic 'joke'.

I throw the knife at the board as swiftly as I can. It hits the ring just outside the bulls-eye. Drew, and a few others, haven't hit the target yet.

"Hey, Drew, you're supposed to _hit_ the target board" I smirk.

I see Four smile at the ground as he leans against the wall behind Drew. I don't think I had seen him smile before, smirk, yes, but never smile. He's hansom when he smiles, I mean he's really hot anyway, but when he smiles he's almost beautiful. In an extreemely manly way, of course.

I have been looking at him for too long, Drew frowns at me and turns to see what I'm gawking at. Returning my attention back to the target board, I feel a blush creeping up my neck. Lord, I hope Drew doesn't know what I was looking at.

I glance at Al, who is on my left. He has yet to hit the board, the knives he throws hit the wall, bounce off and fall to the ground. I watch as Eric stalks down the line of knife-throwing initiates, toward Al. _Uh oh, this is not going to end well._

"STOP!" Eric slams his fist on Als table.

The knife-throwing ceases immediately, filling the room with an eery silence.

"What kind of a pathetic excuse for a Dauntless are you, Albert?" sneers Eric as Al sets his jaw, containing his anger.

"Go on, hit the board."

Al throws his arm back clumsily and throws the knife at the board. he misses by a foot or two, it hits the wall and clatters on the floor.

"Just as I thought, pathetic," Eric turns to Four, "Four, lets see how much of a coward Mr Albert is, shall we? Albert, stand by the board. Go. NOW." Al flinches at the sudden outburst of anger in Erics voice.

I can't believe what I'm seeing as Four walks to a table spread with knives.

"Now, Four is gonna throw the knives at you, while you, Albert, stand by that board and NOT FLINCH!"

"No!" I am shocked by the sound of my own voice.

Everyone is looking at me, including Four. I can't let their stares get to me. But I feel suddenly naked, as if the silence has stripped me of my clothes.

"What was that, Stiff? 'No'?" Erics attention has also shifted to me and if that doesn't turn my embarrassment into anger, nothing will.

"No," I step out of the croud and in-front of Eric.

"What you're trying to do is bullying, and as I recall bullying is a form of cowardness. Dauntless don't tolerate cowards," my hands have found my hips and my chin is in the air in a look that says- 'Disagree, if you think you're hard enough'.

"Very well, Stiff, if you think you're so brave yourself, take Alberts place," Well I think it's safe to say he agreed.

"I look over at Four, wondering if his face will tell me anything. He's looking down at his knife, skimming the edge with his thumb painlessly, _very helpful._

"Fine, I'll take his place," at that, I turn on my heel and march to the target board, passing Al, who looks at me gratefully, on my way.

"If you flinch, Albert takes your place," I nod to tell him I understand.

Four moves in-front of me and even from ten feet* away, I can see his face in blank, wiped clean of expression. Maybe he doesn't care about the danger he's putting my life in, maybe he's so confident in his knife-throwing that he knows I'm safe.

I fix my hard gaze on his blue eyes, something to distract myself from the fact that everyone is looking at me, and from the fact that I could die,of course.

His arm twitches and a knife lodges itself above my head. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Don't look so relaxed,Stiff. It's not over yet," says Four, the first words he's used since this started.

I straiten up. Ok, I need to distract myself. I imagine Four topless. I can see his muscles through his shirt anyway, so there's not much left to the imagination. I imagine the feeling of my hands sliding around his neck, I slip them down to his bare chest, his skin smooth to the touch.

_'Thump'_

Another knife a few inches from my face. My hands slide down his chest to his stomach, his toned, muscly stomach. I inch down lower, lower, to the waist of his pants. If I could just slip them underneath-

'Thump'

One hits the target, an inch from my right cheek. I look at Eric and know Fours job is not finished.

I slowly curl my fingers around his pants, his skin there is warm. I go lower, beneath his boxers, sliding down, gripping his-

'Thump'-

I lift my hand to my ear, he nipped it!

"Very good, didn't flinch once," I swear Eric smiles at me, like really smiles, proudly-even. I shudder, _imagine if he knew what was going on in my mind._

Everyone files out of the room, I stay behind, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Are you Ok?" I look up, Four and I are the only ones in the room. I remember my daydream, interrupted by the very person I was fantasising about. I glance at his 'below area'.

He seems to notice as he smirks at me in shear amusement.

"What was that, you could have killed me!" I exclaim.

"Are you doubting my undeniable knife-throwing skills?" his cockiness is excruciating.

"You hit me!"

"It was just to prove your bravery, and to piss Eric off a bit."

Four moves to stand in-front of me.

"Sorry," he says, lifting a hand to brush a blood-saoked strand of hair behind my ear. I resist flinching at the stab of pain it causes. His hand slides around my neck, just like I did in my earlier fantasy, pulling me closer.

"Do you know how hard it is being your instructor? I'm not aloud to have close relations with my initiates...But screw the rules, Eric doesn't go by them, why should I?" At that, he tugs me, closing the gap between us, clashing our lips together.

It would be an insult to my fantasies if I were to pull away. His kiss is deep, desperate, as if he has wanted to do this for a long time. I can't help it, I stand on my tip-toes and lean my body against his. No thought of Peter and I last night enter my mind as I slip my tongue between his lips and let it explore his mouth. Our tongues play, dancing together in a silent relief of desperation. He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer still, so our pelves's our pressed against one another. I can't stop, I curl my fingers around the back of his shirt collar, wanting so much to rip it off his gorgeous body. I begin the process of doing so-

"Tris," Four pulls away and places a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from diving back into our previous motion.

"Not here, not now. Meat me at the jumping net tonight after lights-out."

He tidies his hair and walks out of the room, not even asking me to confirm the idea. _Who cares? I just snogged the hell out of Four!_

**A/N- Did you know that the term 'Foot' as in 'measurement' is not term the people in this sires 'divergent' would have, because there history is different. We got that term from some guy thousands of years ago, he was some sort of emperer who made a form of measurement ' from his nose to his forehead' or some crazy thing like that, but it got too complicated and he changed it to his foot. Just some interesting info! Anyway, please please please review, you guys have been really good with them so-far and I would love for you all to continue! Anyone who is really dedicated to giving my story reviews, I will be sure to dedicate some sort of note at the end of a chapter!**

**PS. The chapters are short, but I update two times a week, usually, so as to make up for it!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-** I still don't want you to get used to the three times weekly updates on this story, but I have time today, so I'm going you chapter four! Now, you should all know already, but the next scene is strictly for the eyes of people aged 14 and over. Unless you're, like really experienced for a 13 year old. Just wanted to mention the names: **

**_Cambam5854( Camryn) really great help, stuck with me through the whole 'Is the scene Ok with y'all' thing. And then there's DeUtvalda, she mentioned my name in her story (still awesome) so here's her name in mine, only fair, anyway, Hi guys, kept my promise!_ **

**Anyway, here goes:**

After knife-throwing, we have free time, time I plan to use for cleaning up. I pass Will on my way to the bathrooms and he stops to examine my ear.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" he asks, an expression of deep concern of his face.

"Nah, I just need to wash it. Thanks though," I smile at him and continue my way to the bathrooms.

"That was pretty brave of you, by the way," Will walks beside me, slowing his normal pace so I don't have to struggle to keep up.

"Eric was being an asshole," I scowl at the open hall we've walked into. "Are we going the right way?" I ask, stopping to look at Will.

"I'm not sure, I've never ben in this part of the compound,"He looks around, puzzled.

"Let's hope that door doesn't lead to another maze of corridors," I nod toward the only other door in the room.

""Here, I'll check," Will heads toward the door, while I go to sit on a bench by the wall.

"It's a storage room, look, plasters!" Will lift up a bag of plasters, a look of triumph on his face.

"I'm Ok, thanks. I could do with some wet-wipes, if there's any there?"

"Score, chocolate!" He closes the door and walks over, wet-wpis and chocolate in hand.

He sits beside me, far enough so he isn't touching me. After passing me the wipes, Will proceeds in opening the chocolate. I clean my ear and neck, then I wipe my bloodied hand.

"Want some?" He asks as I stuff the wipe into my pocket.

"Sure, thanks," I take a square and pop it into my mouth.

"Did you ever get chocolate in Abnegation?" he asks.

I shake my head and swallow.

"Nope, only for things like funerals and weddings, but the one time I did get chocolate, I shared it with everyone and the only piece left was hazel-nut. I was allergic to nuts back then, but I got that injection and I'm not anymore," I say, remembering the day I spent in hospital, waiting for the swelling to go down. I look at Will, who stares back at me with so much pity, it actualy annoys me a little, not much, but a little.

"That's so sad," he says," here, take this, I've already eaten half of it," he hands me the bar sheepishly.

"No, it's fine, you have it," I sigh and close my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I am, I'm unused to going to bed so late every night. I feel Will move closer to me, is leg pressing mine slightly.

"Will?" I say, opening my eyes.

"Yes," he answers.

"How come you're so understanding? I mean, Drew makes fun of my being Abnegation, Christina acts as if I was never a Stiff, but you understand that I'm still a Stiff, in some ways, anyway," He surprises me by wrapping one of his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, just a bit.

"Because, I'm smart, and I know putting you on-edge will kill my chances of kissing you..." _Ok, that was unexpected._

"You know, there's nothing stopping you, from kissing me, I mean," I feel slightly awkward after my words.

"You mean, I can?" I nod, then turn to face him.

Will moves his hand to the back of my neck, pulling me toward him slowly, almost cautiously, as if I'm about to bite him. His kiss is soft and gentle, I feel a warm buzz go through me as he brings his other hand around my back, pulling me closer. I breath in his warm scent through my nose as I move my lips against his. He slides his hand up the back of my top, warming me farther. As Will's tongue skims my bottom lip, I open my mouth, letting his tongue enter. His hand moves up my back, to my bra strap, which he attempts to open.

_Bang _

Someone has slammed the door to the hall, making me jump. We pull apart and Will rushes to hide the chocolate.

"What're you doing here, initiates?" An obviously fake voice is put on by someone hiding behind a pillar. A tall, dar-skinned boy jumps out from his hiding place, closely followed by two girls around the came age as me. The shorter girl has a half-shaven head and a few piercings on her grumpy-looking face. The taller girl has long brown hair and a tattoo visible on the edge of her sleeve. The dark-skinned boy I remember from the Choosing Ceremony, he's Dauntless-born.

"Hi guys," he grins at Will and I.

"Um, hi. Who're you?" asks Will as I flatten the wrinkles in my t-shirt.

"Uriah is my name, killin' is my game," Uriah, the boy, sits beside me as the two girls sit on the floor in front of us.

"Just kidding, I haven't actually killed anything, but my time will come! Oh, this is Lynn and Marleen, we're all Dauntless-born initiates," he motions to each girl as he says their names, Lynn is the shaven haired girl, Marleen in the other one.

"Hi, I'm Tris, this is Will," Lynn sneers at me, while Marleen smiles.

"We know who you are, silly! You're the first jumper!" Marleen seems like a really bubbly person, I think I like her.

"What're you guys doing here?" Will gains some attention.

"We always hang out here, they keep chocolate in that press, but it looks like you've already discovered that," Uriah snatches the bar from behind my back. After popping a square in his mouth, he passes the bar to Lynnn, who turns her nose up at it and dumps it on Marleen's lap.

"Shit, it's nine O'clock, lights go out at 11, that's only two hours, let's go!" Marleen jumps to her feet, making the bar fall to the floor.

"Marleen, come on, two hours, seriously how long does it take you to get to the dorm?" Lynn begrudgingly hauls herself to her feet.

"You guys go on ahead, I don't have a before-bed beauty routine, this face is effortless to keep gorgeous," Uriah grins at his own joke.

After the girls leave, Uriah retrieves the bar from the floor and proceeds in eating it.

"So, Tris, you're Abnegation, interesting..." I frown at him.

"I mean, they don't usually openly express affection, right?" _What is he geting at?_

"_Right._.." I say slowly.

"So, how come you two were snogging before we came in?" he grins, his grin is charming, but something seems to shine behind his eyes, some sort of secret.

"How, in hell, did you know that?" pipes up Will. I glance at him, then ask Uriah.

"Are you sure you're Dauntless-born, seem Candor?"

"You mean, I'm not mysterious in any way, that I',m completely open?"

"No, I mean yes. I think."

"He really isn't though," Will says in a seemingly annoyed voice.

"Wow, you're certainly not Candor, are you?" Uriah aims the question at Will, and I can tell by looking at them that they're not going to get along.

"No, Erudite, and I really must be going, I have a meeting with Max to talk about...stuff." Will gets up and walks across to the door that leads out of here. I know there's no meeting, and I feel guilty for switching my attention to Uriah so easily, so I follow him and stop him just outside the door.

"Will, are you Ok?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I glance at Uriah, who's occupying himself by reading the back of the bar wrapper.

I slip my hand around Wills neck and pull his head down to meet mine. I kiss him lightly on the lips, only just resisting the urge to take it farther right here, right now. Once Will leaves, I walk back to Uriah and sit by him on the bench.

"So, Tris, what's going on with you?How're you finding Dauntless? I bet it's better now you know I'm here."

I smile weakly. Ugh, why is it now that I think. For the past few days I've distracted myself with Peter and Four, and now Will. It's now that I think of my mother and father, and home. I remember the comfortable feeling of my mother stroking my hair after cutting it on the day of the Test, of her smile when I met her eyes in the mirror...

I sigh and wipe the tears that have escaped. I hadn't realised, I'm leaning on Uriahs shoulder, his arms around me.

"Shhh, it's Ok, I know it's hard, you don't have to hold it back, let it out, it's good for you." He strokes my hair, just like my mother did. I sniff and wipe the tears with my sleeve.

"I'm sorry, you only just met me and I crying all over you," I apologise.

"Don't it's Ok."

"You know, I won't tell anyone." I look him in the eyes, his eyes are dark brown, matching his skin.

"Won't tell anyone what?" he frowns.

"That you're, you know...That you like guys." I say awkwardly. Maybe I just shouldn't have bought it up.

"Woah, what are you talking about?" he jumps up and leaves me sitting, surprised, on the bench.

"I'm sorry, should I not have said anything?"I must look woried, as Uriah, kneels down by me and says-

"It's Ok, I was just surprised, sorry. How did you know?" He says, wiping the ters from my face.

"I'm not sure...But I'm right?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone, being gay is, well, frowned upon in the Dauntless compound..." He looks down and I know he's upset.

"I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to. But I should go, it's getting late," I say, moving away from him and toward the door.

'Ok, see ya Tris," he smiles and I turn my back, heading towards the dorms.

I wait until five minutes after lights out, I don't want anyone following me. Slowly, quietly, I get out of bed, trying not to grab anyones attention.

"Ouch!" I hiss as my head the top bunk.

"Tris? Where are you going?" Will sits up in his bed as I bend to convince him-

"Um, to the bathroom."

"You just went, I think I'm smart enough to know the human bladder doesn't work that quickly."

"I forgot to brush my teeth-not that I do so often, but..." Will sighs.

"Just don't wake me up when you get back, goodnight," he turns over and pulls the quilt up.

"Night."

Walking to the net was simple, I didn't pass anyone on the way, probably all in bed. When I open the door, I see the net more clearly than last time, my eyes are now adjusted to the darkness, unlike the last time I was in this room. Tonight the moon is directly above us, casting a painting-like glow over the net. What's more noticeable is the 18 year old boy lounging on the net, basking in the moonlight.

I walk over and climb onto the net, after kicking off my shoes. Four turns toward me, his eyes hidden in a shadow.

"Tris, you're late."

"Sorry, Will saw me leaving and asked questions," I clamber over to him and lie next to him, making the dip in the net deeper.

"So, will we continue from earlier, or shall we just skip that part and get down to it?" He isn't snobby about it, it's an actual question.

"I dunno-" Four launches at me, grabbing me and pulling my body to lie over his.

We kiss, well it's more snogging than kissing. Messy, desperate snogging. I slip my hands around his neck and through his hair, as he grabs the hem of my pyjama top and pulls it over my head. I wear a plane black bra, no frills, no patterns. He doesn't seem to mind, he runs his hand over my chest anyway, groping and squeezing me. I grab his shirt collar and pull it off his gorgeous, muscly pulls back from our kiss, only to plant a kiss on my shoulder, an my neck, my chin and back to my mouth. I let a little groan slip through my lips at this. I love the feeling of Fours soft mouth on mine, his hot breath on my face. He slips his fingers through my bra strap, easily unhooking it, and I let him slip it off my shoulders. I am slightly thankful for the dimness of the moonlight.

Four slides his hand from my back to my chest, groping me again. I wrap my legs around his hips, while I kiss his neck, turning my kiss into a suck, knowing there'll be a hicky there tomorrow. But I want to mark him, so he doesn't forget. He hooks his fingers to the hem of my sweat-pants, pulling them off me, exposing my bare legs to the cold air. I know I'm practically naked, but so will he be. He leeds my hands to his belt buckle and I work on opening it, fumbling in the darkness.

It's open, and I undo his jeans so he can kick them off, exposing his boxers. I don't know when, but somehow, Four removes my knickers without me noticing. Now I'm naked. He tugs the band out of my hair, letting it spill over my shoulders, now I don't feel as roll over in an embrace, so I am underneath him. He is heavy and I feel the net pressing into my back. But I don't care, as he slips out of his boxers.

_This is it, now I will loose my virginity. It's for the best, I need to loose it sometime, why not now, with one of the hottest guys ever to walk the Earth?_

Four waists no time. He enters me gently, slowly. I gasp. It's not what I expected it was going to be, but I'm not sure what I was expecting. I wrap my arms around his neck as he grabs the net above me, one arm on each side, as if blocking me, sealing me in a cage. I kiss him, hard, on the mouth and hold onto him tighter as he quickens the pace, making me groan and gasp in pleasure. I wrap my legs around him again and groan as a huge sense of beautiful satisfaction spreads through my body. Four pulls away, gasping. We're both gasping, moist with sweat.

After a minute of nothing but the sound of breathing, Four rolls aver to me and kisses me on the neck, he stays there a moment, breathing hotly on the nape of my neck. I close my eyes as he kisses me once again on the lips.

"You should get some clothes on,Tris, it's cold," he smiles.

"I could say the same to you," I answer.

Sighing, I roll over and collect my clothes. I pull on my knickers and pants and grab my top. I feel around the net for my black bray that blends into the darkness.

"Looking for this?" Four holds up my size B bray.

"I was rather hoping I could keep it, you know, as a token?" he he smirks.

"I already gave you that," I point to the fresh hickey on his neck.

"Very well," he hands me the bra and I turn away to put it on.

Once we're both dressed, we climb off the net and stand by the door.

"No one can know about us, you can't tell anyone, or you'll be friendless, and I'll be jobless. Ok?" he looks serious and I nod. I know he's right.

"I'll go first, we can't be seen together this late." With that, Four walks off into the darkness.

**A/N- That's right, it just happened. I know it's probably not what you were all expecting, and it's definitely not as good as it should have been, the next scene like that will be better, I think. Anyway, it's short, and rushed, coz I got really really bored of writing for a while and I'm sorry for that. anyway, please please please pleasepleaseplease review! I really need opinions after that, so the next one'll be better. I love you guys! REVIEW!**

**PS. if you're interested in HP please read my story 'Fire of love, Burn me'. Please, no one'e reading it! and if you do read it please review! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Ok, this is a really short chapter. please don't judge me on it, it's just a filler!**

"You came back late last night," Will looks at me suspiciously over the table at breakfast. We are the first at our table, Christina and Al are still getting ready in the dorms, I don't know where Four is. The thought of him makes me blush, in remembrance of the night before, causing Will to peer at me harder.

"What were you doing that made you come back so late?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, about that kiss yesterday, what're we gonna do about it? 'Cause we were disturbed," I say.

Will looks taken aback, and I blush even more.

"Was that a weird question? It feels awkward now..." I divert my eyes to my untouched bowl of porridge.

"Um...I'm not sure. How about we just see how things turn out?" I glance at Will, who shrugs.

"Ok then-" I'm cut off by Christina plonking down beside me, Al doing the same across the table, by Will, a dull look on his face.

"Are you all right, Al?" My Abnegation side kicks in.

"Zeke says we're fighting today."

"But we only just did knife throwing yesterday, they can't expect us to have mastered that art after one session!" I look around the table, no one seems to have anything to say about it, until-

"Actually, we have free time everyday, I'm sure they expect us to be a true Dauntless and spend all our time practicing," says Will surely.

"You shouldn't worry Al, you're huge I mean, look at those arms!" Christina squeezes Als' bicep, grinning.

"It's not me I'm worried about," he glances at me and I feel such appreciation. Then again, I'm more than capable at handling myself.

"Don't worry, Al, I'll be fine," I laugh half-heartedly. I know I don't stand a chance unless it's against a friend.

"We wont be starting right away, we'll have practice first, like, on punch-bags, or something," notes Will.

"Yeah, lets hope so..." we all look down in silence.

* * *

TOBIAS:

"Initiates, get yourselves a punchbag. We'll be working on your body movement and technique today. Tomorrow, you'll fight," I call as the crowd of initiates pile into the long training room. I resists looking as Tris passes me, I feel her eyes on me, but keep mine on the ground. Last night is more than fresh in my mind.

After they've all been sorted with a punch-bag, I walk along the line of frantic younglings.

"Peter, watch your posture," I inwardly smirk as Peter straightens his back and continues punching. _Dumb-ass, who cares about posture when you're fighting_?

"Christina, bag it," she silences her fighting cries and glares at me.

"That's nice work, Edward, Will," the two 'men', _I suppose you could call them that_, are respectably good with their fists.

"Molly, why don't you step out for a minute, you look exhausted," she looks at me in shear surprise. "Right, you've been out long enough, get punching." She sags, _ha, no chance!_

"Tris," finally, I have an excuse to look her in the eye, " you should probably use your elbows and knees, you're lacking in muscle." She glances at me, her face shimmering with a light layer of sweat. I watch as she pounds the bag with her elbows, moving at a lighting speed, the last hit causes the bag to swing back. I thrust my hand out, stopping the thing from hitting her.

"I think I know that what goes around, comes around," she says smartly.

"No one ever expects it, I'm sure that includes you." I let the bag go, testing her words._ Ok, so maybe she was expecting it this time, I think as she knees the bag, but that doesn't mean she was expecting it the first time._

"Nice job," I turn on my heel, marching back up the line. For the next hour, all I hear is the pounding of fists on the bags, while I give the occasional comment and pointer to those who need the advice.

**A/N- Ok, I know it's a really really SUPER SHORT chapter, but it's only a filler, don't worry! I'll be updating a full chapter tomorrow, maybe the day after. But I'm planning on posting it tomorrow! I understand if you don't bother updating for that one, it's really short, I understand! But, if you feel the need, please tell me if I'm doing the page break/ change of point of view thing right. It was a suggestion by Yukiji .**

**So, I'll be updating tomorrow, most likely! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and following. especially the people who've favourited, I love you for it! Anyway, I'll mention the name of the first person who guesses what happens in the next chapter, and between who and who! Just coz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Ok, I might have over done the page breaks in ths one, but a lot of the thoughts and quotes just sound better from one rather than the other. If you don't get what I mean, just read the chapter, then you might understand what I'm talking about a little better. Enjoy:**

**PETER POV:**

"Ouch," I snap.

"Stop your whining," says Tris sternly as she dabs my bloodied knuckles with a wet rag. I had punched the bag so hard my fist went through the tough fabric and the edges of the leather had cut my knuckles in several places, _it was awesome._

"What made you angry enough to hit the bag so hard?" She raises her thin eyebrows. The truth is that I saw her with Wills arm around her shoulders, that set me off. He doesn't deserve her, he's just a puny Erudite.

"Nothing," she can tell I'm lying, I can read people well enough to know that much. What I'm not sure about, is wether she's Ok with me lying to her or not.

"There," she pats my freshly bandaged hand and smiles at her work.

"Thanks." I watch as she packs up the first aid kit she was using and places it back on the shelf in the storage room we're alone in.

"Welcome."

"You're still Abnegation at heart, aren't you?" she turns around to face me, and I wrap my arm around her waist, holding her body to mine. _Ok, here goes..._

"I think...I think I like you, Tris. You know, like, like-like. When you're in school and have a crush on someone, sorta like," I say awkwardly.

"How many times did you say like just then?" she grins. I've let out my honest side out for the first time in who knows how long, and her answer is_ "How many times did you say like just then?" Jeesh._

"I like you too," she surprises me by hooking her hands around my neck and going on her tippy-toes. I kiss her slowly, well it's more her kissing me.

The cubard is silent, but for the occasional slap of our lips. After a minute or two, I can't hold myself back any longer, I deepen the kiss by using my free hand to pull her closer, so her chest is against mine. I feel her heart beet, it's slightly quicker than it should be, she must be able to feel mine, which is going at a regular pace.

Tris leans against me, pushing my back into the door, and I take my chance, I feel for the door knob, locking everyone out, and keeping us in. She slips her tongue through my lips, moving her mouth against mine. She slides her hand up my chest, to my shoulder, resting it on the back of my neck, my jet black hair tangled in her fingers. I shiver, her body against mine feels so right, _so good._

* * *

TRIS POV:

Peter lifts me easily onto a small table that's in the crampt room. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him to press aginst me, and I suddenly want to rip his clothes off his body. I slide my arms around him, one around his torso, the other around his neck, trying to get closer to him, as close as I can.

But I can't get any closer without removing my clothing, it surprises me how appealing that thought seems. The door is locked, the light is dim and there's practically no one at this end of the compound. Peter seems to be having the same thoughts, as he pushes me to lie back on the table, climbing on top of me. He starts undoing my black blouse, which only takes him a second or two, revieling my black and red striped bra.

* * *

PETER POV:

I kiss her cheek, her neck and down to her collar bone, dangerously low. Then I land a soft kiss on the centre of her chest, making a low groan escape her lips. I look up at her and grin. Seeing how far she'll let me go, I send a long, wet lick up the middle of her chest, continuing it up her neck to her mouth, where I proceed in kissing her.

I slip the open blouse off her shoulders while she pulls my t-shirt over my head, revealing my gorgeous body, I worked hard to het this six pack_ (nothing wrong with a bit of cockiness)_ . I undo her bra easily, grinning as I throw it over my shoulder. She pulls my head back down to hers, snogging me.

* * *

TRIS POV:

"Oi, let me work on these babies first," Peter bends his head and gets his tongue out again. He licks the curve of my chest, continuing it in a straight line up to my shoulder. He kisses my chest until there's no part he hasn't met with his lips. I'm slightly surprised as he sucks the skin above my collar bone, making sure there will be a hicky there tomorrow.

He lifts me again, and pushes me against the wall opposite the door. He removes my jeans, just like Four did the night before, and undoes his fly, seeing no need to take his pants off. I wrap my legs around him again as he slips my black knickers down to my thighs. He enters me while we kiss, causing my to bite down on his lip, hard. He groans and hits me against the wall, quickening the pace slightly.

My hands are on his back, and I dig my nails in to his flesh, scraping his ribcage, making bloodied lines form in four lines on each side. He shoves me strongly against the wall with every push, making the pace quick and hard. I bite the muscle between his neck and shoulder, tasting blood, causing him to grunt. I groan as a brilliant serge of pleasure spreads through my body, somehow more satisfying than yesterday.

* * *

PETER POV:

I pull back and do up my fly as Tris pulls her knickers back up.

"Wow, Stiff, you're good, like, really good," I huff, out of breath slightly.

"I'm hardly the stiff one here, now am I?" she raises her eyebrows and I smirk. She looks around the room, spotting her bra on the top shelf, resting on a bottle of detergent. I stare as she jumps in an attempt to reach it.

"Jump one more time, and I'll get it down for you," my eyes are fixed on her chest as she jumps once more.

"A promise is a promise," I lean over her and reach for the bra, I hear her breath in through her nose slowly, and smirk as I hand it to her. She puts it on and surprises me by pulling my head down to meat her lips with mine. After a moment, she pulls back and examines my lip, which she had bitten previously.

"I literally beat you up," she smirks as she brushed the bite mark on my neck with her sort fingers.

"In a sexy way," I say, pulling back.

Once we're both dressed, I peek through the key hole, the coast is clear and we slip out, heading in opposite directions.

TRIS POV:

"He must have been really mad at Four for correcting his posture," Will and I sit on my bed, in the otherwise empty dorm.

"I'd say it's something more than that," I fiddle with Wills hand as I speak.

We lie together against my pillows, Wills arm around my shoulders. I squeeze his hand and hold it to my chest, sighing while closing my eyes. I have a slight pain between my legs, I don't know much about sex, but I'm not sure you're supposed to have it two days running.

The word 'Divergent' rings in my head, I've been doing a good job of forgetting it until now, I should visit Tori, ask her some questions, something like-"Why is it dangerous?" I've been living in a fantasy with Will, Peter and Four. They're real, but so is everything else, which I've recently forgotten. I wonder what my mother is doing at the moment, if my father has forgotten I exist yet. Then there's Caleb, I hope he's fitting in at the Erudite compound.

"Tris?" I hear Will and snap out of my road to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah? Sorry, did I go into a daze again?"

"Are you Ok? You seem kinda out of it," Will sits to face me, and stares concernedly up and down my body, looking for signs of hurt.

"I'm good, I feel fine," I smile reassuringly and hold his head to my chest. "It's you you should be worrying about," I say between kissing his head,"No normal person should be so happy in a place like this, it makes no sense." His laugh vibrates against me, and I run my fingers through his hair.

"Keep doing that, it feels nice," he mumbles sleepily.

"Anything for you, my Lordship,"I continue my actions, even after he's fallen asleep. It doesn't take long for me to follow suit, to drift off with Will rested on me, and the memory of me and Peter in my mind.

A/N- I know it's really short, but it was originally joined with chapter 5, so, that's sort of shortened it a bit. Anyway, please review, it really helps!

LordOfTheOverworld!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hi, chapter umm, seven? yeah it's seven! I would like to thank a guest-person or whatever she/he is (cheyanne is the persons name) for a little inspiration she/he gave me in a review! And thanks to the rest of you who have reviewed, I love you all! I will try to update before sunday, but It will, most likely be sunday when I update next! Until next time!**

"Aww, isn't that just sweet?" a deep, drawling, sarcastic voice. Edward.

I crack my eyes open, Peter, Edward and Drew stand at the end of my bed. All I can see of them from here, is their torsos, but I can tell from their build who is who. Will still lies on me, a wet patch on my T-short, where his mouth poses open. Peter leans down and stares at Will and I. For the first time I wonder about his feeling toward me being with someone else. The feelings are probably not good ones.

"Yeah, bogus," he doesn't know I'm awake and glares at me with great resentment. I shift slightly once he looks away and stiffen as Will groans weakly.

"Are they awake?" asks Drew, and Edward glances down at me.

"Nope," he says.

"Wanna sabotage their bed, or something?" smirks Drew, his thick face scrunching slightly at the movement. "Actually, lets cut Tris' hair!" he exclaims.

"Keep it down, would ya!" hisses Edward.

"No, we should wait 'til later, they should be waking up soon." The two leave, and Peter follows after sending one more glare Wills way.

* * *

"What do you think of Al?" asks Christina as we sit in the otherwise-empty food hall.

"What about him?" I ask, I've never been good at girl-talk, Susan wasn't much for talking about boys, then again, neither am I.

"You know, do you think he's, ,like, hot?''

"He's a friend, that's all," I laugh.

"Right, what about Will?" she grins, maybe she knows.

"He's sweet, sure he's hot, but I like him for him." I answer truthfully.

"Really? That's what I think of Al."

"I thought as much!" I giggle. _Wow, giggling is weird_.

"What about the other guys, like Drew and Edward?" she raises her eyebrows and I can't help but grin at her sudden girlyness.

"Edwards pretty good-looking, but he's really tall, like twice my height."

"Now, that's a bit of an overreaction, he's about two heads taller than you...maybe three."

"At least three," I take another sip of the glass of water I poured when we came in.

"What about Peter?" she takes me off-guard by asking so suddenly. I cast my eyes to the table.

"What about him?"

"Y'know, do you think he's good looking?"she sounds genuinely interested, even though she supposedly hates the guy.

"He's...well, he's gorgeous," I avoid her eyes as I answer.

"I know! It's annoying that he's such an ass-hole." She grins, but her eyes shout the word 'traitor!' loud and clear.

"Who's an ass-hole?" sounds a clear voice from across the room. Will walks over to our table, a slight frown tugging at his brow.

"Peter," I answer as he sits beside Christina across from me.

"Oh, right. He hasn't exactly done anything to put himself in my bad books, so I won't say anything. " Classic Will, not the one to judge at all. But the truth is, Peter has done something to put will against him, he's done-well- me. I wonder what Will would think if he knew I let Four, then Peter have their way with me, then kissed him with the same mouth as the other two. He would, most certainly, call me a...what's the word...slut. And I guess I am, but the problem is, I really like Peter and Four. And Will. The worst part is, I'm not sure who I like more.

I like Four because he's the most mysterious being I've ever met. I like Peter because he has a wall in his mind that I, of all people, have begun to break down, and I feel him doing the same to me. Will, I like for his pure personality, his sweet kindness and wisdom. Plus, the three of them are unimaginable HOT.

"Sorry, did you sat something?" I ask as I notice the two talking, though they have now stopped to smile at me mischievously.

"We were just discussing how you tend to zone out so easily, it's remarkable." Notes Will, forcing me to give him a playful smack on the arm.

"Wow, William, getting beet up by a girl, and a Stiff, no doubt!" the dreaded Eric stalks through the food hall, soundlessly moving between the tables around the room.

Our laughter stops immediately and the three of us bow our heads and stare at our hands as Eric stops behind me. "Very quiet all of a sudden, is it not?" He places a cold hand on my shoulder, causing me to jerk. Cold shivers run down my spine as he leans down to whisper in my ear. He must notice as he chokes out an evil laugh."Why so stiff, Stiff?" He laughs some more as he pulls away, removing his hand from my shoulder. He takes his leave silently, so quickly, it's as though he was never here. _Weird._

"What did he say to you?" asks Will, stretching his hand across the table, squeezing mine, which is nice, as my hands are freezing and his are warm.

"Nothing, it was just creepy," I look up into his eyes and squeeze his hand back.

"Ahem," Christina clears her throat, reminding me of her presents. We retrieve our hands from each other, turning our attention to her.

"Do you wanna go? It's cold in here," Christina nods at my proposal.

"Right? That guy seems to have absorbed all the warmth from this place, when he entered." We all laugh once more.

* * *

While I change in the bathroom, I think of Eric. Even the fact that he was so close to me makes me shiver. I look in the mirror, the light in here makes my goose bumps seem more visible, I rub at my bare arms, but they don't make any more to go away. They've been there ever since the Eric incident. I shake my head, pulling on my loose pyjama pants, but just as I go to pull my t-shirt over my head, someone barges into the bathrooms.

I hold my shirt to my chest in an attempt to conceal my it, but it's only Peter.

"What are you doing in here, this is the _girls_ bathroom, or have you got some _little __secret_ you wanna tell me?" I demand sarcastically.

"Don't bother putting that on," he grabs the top I was in the process of getting on, casting it to one side, "I've already seen you naked." he grins.

"And what? That means-" I'm cut off as Peter wraps his warm hands around my waist and pulls me into a hug. It's so unexpected, I almost forget to hug him back. I'm glad I still wear a bra, as my nipples have grown hard with the cold. I hug him tightly, loving the feeling of his body wrapped around mine, the feeling of his warmth soaking through my skin, deep into my body. Peter kisses the top of my head, pulling back just enough to look into my eyes.

"I have something to tell you," he brakes the comfortable silence we had created.

"What is it?" I frown.

"I came here because-and I didn't wanna do it- but, because I was asked to prank you by steeling your clothes and head dunking you in the toilet," he takes a breath and continues," But, as I said, I won't do it and never intended on doing it, so please, just wet your hair and let me take your clothes?" The last part was more a question than anything else, as I glare at him hotly.

"I heard you talking with Drew and Edward earlier, when I was on the bed with Will. I also saw the great look of jealousy and resentment you shot him- Will, I mean." He sags, he wan't expecting that.

"Ok, I was jealous, but I don't know where you're getting 'resentment' from. I understand that you like him, and I like you. Just tell me you like me back and I'll be fine," he sounds glum.

"What do you mean, 'I'll be fine'?" I ask.

"You know, I'll be fine; I'll be Ok with it," he elaborates.

"Why should I care if you're Ok with it? It doesn't concern you!" I spit angrily. I know I'm wrong, it does concern him. Him and his feelings, which I'm sure I've just hurt.

"I'm sorry, I really am. You're right, it doesn't concern me. You doing me, then him. It really does not concern me!" he says in a sickly-sweet voice, one that feels as though it's scarred my heart with a shard of glass.

"I-" I'm cut as Peter hold up his hand to stop me from continuing.

"Don't bother, don't you dare bother, bitch. You just continue skipping around merrily in you Oh-so-perfect life, I'll do the same in mine. And don't worry, I'll make sure we don't skip into each other again." At those heart-piercing words, Peter walks out of the bathrooms.

I pull on my top, I won't let the tiers escape, I shouldn't be the one crying, self pity will get me nowhere. I'm a horrible person, and I've just killed a part of Peters soul. I'm not sure I should revive it, though, I don't deserve to be a part of his life. Not after being such a bitch toward him.

* * *

PETER POV:

"Hey, man. Are you Ok?" I ignore Edward as I cross the dorm toward my bed, the one opposite Tris'. I don't want to think about it, about the bitch who took my heart and shoved it down my throat, then pissed off with Will. An idea begins to form in my mind.

"Hey, Ed," I call, and Edward is by my bed in moments. "What were you saying earlier about cutting Tris' hair?" he smirks and holds up his hand in a scissor motion.

**A/N- Kept my promise of updating on sunday, right? I hope it wasn't too suckish, I just wanted to introduce some Eric into the story. Please, feel free to guess what part he's gonna play in the story! Review?**

**LordOfTheOverworld!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- I am soooooo sorry! I haven't updated in AGES! I feel so bad! I've actually lost a follower or two over it...*Sad face* Anyway, I'm really sorry, please forgive me? Thanks to all the followers who have kept true to the story, even though they must have doubted me sometimes! It's probably really selfish to ask for reviews at this point, but, if you're the nicest person in the world? I love you guys!**_

**PETERS POV-**

After lights out, I go to Ed's bed to wake him.

"Do you have the scissors?" I hiss.

"Ugh, what time is it?" he asks begrudgingly.

"Shhh, it's four AM, now get up!" After I haul Ed out of bed, we fetch the scissors from benieth his mattress (He says he got them from the kitchen, but they look more like garden shears)

"Right, do you wanna do the deed?" He asks, and I nod, eager for my revenge.

Slowly, I cut Tris' hair, roughly going by her jaw line, though only cutting half.

"That'll do, the bitch won't know what hit her!" exclaims Ed cheerily, though with a hesitant laugh.

_**TRIS POV-**_

"What! The! Fucking! Hell!?" I screech at the top of my lungs. Half my hair is a quater the length it used to be, and my bed is strewn with golden curls. The half of the room that were asleep have been jerked awake by my sudden outburst.

"Holy shit!" Christina's eyes bulge as she peeks over the side of her bed to see whats going on. I look over at Edward and Peter, who're laughing their heads off across the room. Too far, he has gone too far. I hop out of bed and march over to him angrily.

"What, in Gods name, is wrong with you?" I demand as I crunch my fist against his jaw so hard it hurts my fist. He stagers, taken off guard, but lands a hand on the wall to steady himself. With one of his hands on the wall, and the other on his brused jaw, I take my opportunity to strike again. After the second punch to the nose, someone holds me back by the shoulders.

"You ass-hole!" I yell at Peter, who is kneeling on the floor, blood streaming from his nose.

"Tris, stop," the person holding me back whispers, his lips brushing my ear.

I turn around, thinking the strong but gentle hold belongs to Will. Nope it's not Will, far from him. It's Edward. My eyes widen in surprise, but I'm quick to remember that Edward is probably in on it too.

I knee him in the crotch and punch his face before walking through the crowd of initiates, who all stare at in me in amazement and what looks like confusion. I stop when I see Four leaning on the doorframe, a smirk on his gorgeous face. Everyone else turns to see what I'm staring at.

"Ahem, oh, no don't stop making fools of yourselves just because your instructor has entered the room, please." He smirks more deeply, in mere amusement. I feel my face flood with scarlet blood as I cross the room to my bed. I gather my clothes and walk back to Edwards bedside table, where I saw a pair of large scissors before. After grabbing them and walking back through the silent crowd, I stalk past Four without so much as glancing at him, but I feel his eyes on my back as I make my way toward the bathrooms.

I look at the board, no fighting for me today, but I will most likely have a partner tomorrow.

"Hey, Stiff, nice hair," smirks Drew, from the corner of the new training room. I roll my eyes and return my attention to my friends.

* * *

**_Tobias POV_**

I watch as Tris stands by her friend, Christina. Tris and I haven't spoken since we...since the time we spent on the net together. I know she and Will have something going on between them, it makes my jaw clench. Every little touch, every sideways glance...it infuriates me, to say the least. She's mine, God damn it, mine!. But, of course we can't have what she and Will do. Her and I can't openly express our relationship. But that doesn't necessarily mean she has to go off with an Erudite.

"Four?" I snap out of my inner remble, as Eric calls my name. "What's got you so tense? Cant stand the smell of new blood?" he smirks, and I heave a breath, relesing the stress I'd put my body under.

"Are we gonna get this started, or what?" I say in my release of breath, as Eric turns toward the crowd.

"Right! Rule number one; first one to be pounded unconscious, or to forfeit, is out! First two, up!"Calls Eric, and Drew and Molly hop onto the fighting platform, fists ready, eyes hesitant.

I dont pay much attention to the fight, my interest was lost after Drews first, awkward punch to Mollies face. Instead, I watch Tris, she really is beautiful. I can almost feel myslef falling in love with her cute, narrow nose, her lush lips, her overly-large grey eyes. She seems so fragile, with her slim hips, and petite figure. Sure, she's not the most voluptuous girl available, but, for some reason, that just makes her all the more sexy. My eyes flicker to her hands, which are fiddling with the zip to her black hoody. I remember the soothing feeling of her slim fingers running through my dark hair, her lips on mine, her mouth on my neck. Absently, I reach up and brush the bruise-like hicky on my skin with my fingers.

Something in the corner of my eye catches my attention, I look over to find Peter staring at Tris, just like I had been. Bt his stare is hungry, ugly with anger, though bitter with desire, as if he was angry at her, but wanted her all the same. His eyes are hard, his jaw clenched, but his hands are loose. I pause as his attention shifts to me, his eyes watching me as I stand across the room from him. I stiffen my stare, a look of warning seeping into my expression, one that says 'Back off'. He seems to get the message, as he shakes his head twice. _No!?_ What, on Earth, does he mean; '_NO!'? _My question must show on my face, as Peter smirks in triumph. Well, he can take his triumph and shove it up his ass, Tris is mine!

**_A/N-Review?_**


End file.
